Politics Gone Wild!
| series = LG15 | number = 472 | image = 0472-Taag.jpg | caption = Of course, Nikki B is too sexy for white. | blogger = Daniel | date = 20080501 | url = | forumid = 17249 | length = 7:11 | description = We almost had him until Steve screwed it up! What a mess! | location = Marriot hotel | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Greg Goodfried, and Amanda Goodfried | serprod = Amanda Goodfried | pa = Jenni Powell | directors = Marcello Daciano | story = Amanda Goodfried, Tom Pettit, and Luke Hyams | vidplay = Tom Pettit | camera = Kevin Schlanser | editor = Matt Vanselow | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = | cast = Joe Henderson}} Randall Mills}} Speaker|Lonelygirl15 cameos#Ed Galvez Ed Galvez}} Supporter|Luke Hyams}} | Previous = Computer Penetration | Next = Alone in the Woods | NextB = Corn Nuts }} Transcript (The TAAG are walking down a flight of stairs. Daniel gets in front of the camera.) Daniel: We're heading to the Salinas fundraiser. Steve: We're gonna get to him before he gets to us. He wants a fight, he's got one. Daniel: While they go in undercover as waiters, I'll be mingling as an upstanding UCLA Poly Sci major. Oh, and there's Nikki B. (Nikki waves at the camera.) She's our old friend. She's gonna help us with the plan. (Nikki winks at the camera. Cut to a black and white shot of TAAG, Nikki B, and Steve walking as music plays. Jennie adjusts her fake glasses. Cut to a close up of Nikki, which fades to the TAAG outside the Salinas conference room.) Daniel: Guys. Guys. Hold on. Last chance to go over the plan. Jonas: What- What, are we on a loop? We've been over it like a million times already. Come on. Daniel: A million and one, then. Alright, any sign of trouble... Steve: (Sighs.) Run like hell. Jonas: Yeah. As soon as we get inside, grab a tray of food and start passing it out. After his speech, Jennie's gonna... Jennie: We know! Jonas: Yeah, we know. So alright, listen. Everybody, keep your heads down, don't let Salinas see you. Daniel: Cool. Jonas: Let's do this. Daniel: Good luck everyone. Even you. (Steve smiles as he follows everyone into the conference room. Daniel enters the conference room and hides behind some balloons. He moves to the buffet table to see Jonas grabbing some napkins. He moves down the table and is greeted by two girls. Gina glares at the camera as she walks to join everyone else in serving food. Daniel follows the girls down the aisle in the conference room and watches everyone serving food.) Daniel: So far, so good. (Daniel sits at a table as a speaker steps up to the podium at the front of the room. Applause interrupts and obscures his speech several times.) Speaker: Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention. (Daniel pans to show security guards standing on either side of the podium.) Thank you so much for coming out. A round of applause for yourselves, please. Without you, none of this would be possible. Now, we are here to honor a man. And he's a man who showed integrity and leadership. Now, we have a cause and he will serve that cause with passion, honesty, and humility. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, your future United States Congressman, Edward Salinas! (The audience stands and applauds. Daniel pans to the body guards and finds Salinas walking to the podium. Applause is interspersed with his speech.) Salinas: Thank you, thank you very much. Now before I say anything, I'd like to say this: It is a great honor to run for the United States Congress. Wow, that sounds too much like a politician. I'm here for one reason - to build a stronger community. I have a comprehensive health plan that provides for student health care for every child. An unprecedented economic design model to end poverty in our communities. Now, this is how I see the vision. Our law enforcement officials will ensure the safety and security of every neighborhood, regardless of affluence. Ladies and gentlemen, I can't do this alone. I need your support. Only together can we build a stronger community! (There is a standing ovation as Salinas steps down from the podium. Salinas walks up to audience members and begins shaking hands and talking with them. Salinas then walks to Lucy and gives her a hug.) Daniel: Shit, that's Lucy! If Jonas turns around, she's gonna see him. (Daniel pans to Jonas serving food to guests nearby. Daniel moves to get Jonas, but is interrupted by a drunken supporter.) Ben: Hey! What are you representing? Daniel: Huh? Uh, the Political Club at UCLA. Ben: That's my alma mater! Hey, did you pledge? I bet you did, you have the look. (Daniel laughs nervously.) What's your frat? Daniel: Uh... Lambda Lambda. Ben: Hey, we're all brothers, right? Listen, you should get a drink with me! (Stumbles.) Daniel: Uh, sure, man. Just one minute. Ben: Alright. (Daniel walks past the supporter and meets with Steve, who pushes Jonas to the side of the room. Steve turns to Daniel.) Steve: (Whispering.) Tell her to make the call! (Daniel gives a thumbs up to Jennie, who is across the room. Jennie walks behind a pillar and gets on her phone as Daniel walks over.) Jennie: Yeah, it's Mira. If my husband is elected to Congress, I will make it my priority to ensure that you are at the local Holiday Inn for the rest of your miserable life. Now put me through- Thank you. (Turns to the camera, covering the phone.) They're patching me through to security deta- (Answering the phone.) Yeah, I can wait one minute. But only one. Thank you. (Jennie looks at the camera and leans past the pillar to watch Salinas. Salinas is greeting supporters as he is interrupted by his security guard, carrying a phone. Salinas takes the phone and walks out of the conference room with the guard. Gina closes the door behind them.) Daniel: That's the cue. (Cut to Daniel ducked behind a plant in the hall.) Salinas: Hello? Hello? (Salinas walks outside of the hotel on his phone, with the security guard standing by the door. Cut to the security guard opening the door for Salinas. Salinas looks at his phone and sighs.) Salinas: You know, I've got to call her back or I'll never hear the end of this. (Salinas walks outside to make a call. Daniel pans to Nikki, who is sitting behind him.) Nikki: Watch how a pro works. (Nikki walks to the security guard.) Daniel: (Sighs.) I hope this works. Nikki: Hi! I seem to have lost the key to our room... (Plays with the security guard's tie.) Security guard: It's just around the corner. Just there. Nikki: Would you mind showing me, because I'm trying to (inaudible.) You sure you don't mind? Thank you. (Nikki walks off with the security guard and winks at the camera. Daniel sneaks through the doors to walk up behind Salinas.) Salinas: Yeah. What do you mean you didn't call? I just left the room with the wealthiest goddamn people in the state! No, I'm not yelling at you. (Daniel turns to Jonas.) Daniel: Okay, here we go. Edward Salinas! (Salinas looks nervously at Daniel and Jonas.) Salinas: Honey, let me call you back. (Closes his phone.) You're here to make a contribution, I take it. Daniel: Not exactly. (Cut to Steve standing behind Salinas, with a tire iron raised.) Salinas: Security! (Steve drops the tire iron.) Jonas: Steve- Steve! Salinas: Security! Jonas: Shit! (The security guard runs through the doors toward the TAAG and they take off running.) Steve: Oh, god. Oh... Jonas: Go! Run! (Jonas pushes Steve toward the hotel. Daniel pans back to see the security guard on his trail and takes an alternate path toward the parking garage. Cut to Daniel running in the parking garage. Gina runs down a flight of stair in front of him and they run to the SUV as Jennie pulls up.) Jennie: Come on. Gina: Get in! (Daniel gets in the passenger seat of the car.) Jennie: Where- Where are the other guys? Daniel: Go, go, go! No! Just go! Jennie: Hang on... (Jennie begins driving through the parking garage.) Gina: No, wait! Daniel: Wait, there they are! Gina: Stop, stop, stop! There they are! (Daniel whips the camera around to see Jonas and Steve racing to the car.) Jennie: G-guys, run! Daniel: Get in, guys! Steve: Okay... (Jonas and Steve pile into the back seat.) Daniel: Go. Jonas: Go! Just drive! Gina: You alright? Jennie: Okay, okay. (Jennie speeds through the parking garage.) What happened? Jonas: I don't want to talk about it. (Daniel whips the camera to the windshield as Lucy steps into the path of the car.) Jennie: Whoah! Daniel: Whoah! Lucy! Gina: Back up, back up! She's got a gun! Jennie: What do I do? Daniel: Go, go! Reverse! Jonas: Reverse! Go! Notes *The balloons seen in this video were supplied by Party Divine. (visit website) *The video is similar to the Ocean's 11 franchise. Bree watches Ocean's 11 in Mystery Movies. *A good portion of the audio in the video, such as the applauding and the tire squealing sound as though they were added post-production. *Although Lucy can be seen wearing a wedding ring in this video, it is highly unlikely that she is married, and thus, it is believed that the ring is actually just Amanda Goodfried's.